This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project will assess the failure properties of the pediatric skull through 4-point bending. MicroCT will be used to calculate moment of inertia for use in later caclulations. MicroCT will also be used to perform inverse FEA at a later date. This project is part of larger scope where the primary purpose is to provide design and performance criteria, as well as IARVs, for pediatric child ATDs, which will enable development of life saving and injury reducing designs for the pediatric head and neck, quantitative morphometry and inertial properties of the pediatric head and cervical spine, and relationships to scale these properties among the pediatric age range.